The design of a transverse flux machine is known from the dissertation “Entwicklung and Optimierung einer fertigungsgerechten Transversalflussmaschine” [Development and optimization of a transverse flux machine suitable for manufacture], author Mr. Michael Bork, Shaker-Verlag, publication year 1997, in particular page 78 et seq. therein.
Said document proposes the use of a stator winding comprising a litz wire.